What If?
by yorkshire4eva
Summary: Hey everybody this is my first fan fiction so I dont know how well it will turn out. Basically this story is about the aftermath of the battle for Kings landing if Stannis had won. I don't own anything but I hope people will enjoy it.


What if Stannis had won?

King Stannis jumped out of the boat and was the first to land on the beach, marshalling his troops he charged up a ladder onto to the walls of Kings Landing. He fought bravely with his men, his blood lust up so he didn't even notice Tyrion Lannister fighting below him.

Even as Tyrion and his troops fought of the first wave, Stannis was fighting ever closer to the gates. As Tyrion looked up and realized what was happening, they saw the second wave of troops.

"Oh Fuck me" was all Tyrion had time to say as they were overwhelmed. His last sight was of a axe coming towards him.

Somehow Stannis opened the gates and his men poured through cheering. Some tried to rape and pillage but the officers soon put a stop.

"NOOO" Stannis yelled "These are my people too. Save you contempt for the Lannisters!"

He led them towards the palace where they made short work of the Queens Guard. "Find Joffrey and bring him to me" Stannis yelled as he headed towards the throne room "Anyone hurts the women and I'll cut his cock of and feed it to them" His men looked at each other, shrugged then looted the palace.

As Stannis crashed through the door to the throne room he saw Cersei and Tommen already on the floor dying. Cersei looked up and managed to smirk at him before she died. Stannis kicked her in frustration

"You crazy murderous bitch, I wouldn't have hurt Tommen."

He sank onto the Iron Throne and listened to the steadily decreasing sounds of fighting. One of his officers came running in and knelt before the throne.

"Your grace" he began "The city is yours"

Stannis closed his eyes in relief.

"Where is Joffrey" he asked.

"We haven't found him yet sire."

The officer bowed and ran out.

Stannis regarded the bodies sadly for a minute, before relaxing in his seat. He jerked suddenly as he remember his friend and adviser Davos was on one the ships blown up. Shattered he slowly walked out the room.

Meanwhile the brave King Joffrey was holding Sansa at sword point.

"BITCH" he screamed hysterically "This your fault"

"My lord" Sansa pleaded "You can still escape, I will not say anything I swear it." Slowly she inched towards the poker by the fire. Her eyes widened as behind Joffrey the door began to open. The flicker of her eyes betrayed her. Joffrey spun around as Stannis appeared in the door way.

"You think you can sneak up on me?" Joffrey screeched "You will not steal…" his voice cut off as Sansa hit him with poker. He fell to the floor unconscious, Sansa tried to continue hitting him but Stannis caught hold of her.

"Let me kill him, let me kill him" she begged Stannis shushed her gently as he held her

"He will die Princess, but I will not have you spoiling your innocence."

Eventually she calmed down.

"Come Lady Sansa, it is safe now." Holding hands they left the room as Joffrey was dragged to the cells.

The next morning they looked over Blackwater Bay where so many had died.

"I am sorry I could not get to you sooner" Stannis said to Sansa "When things are settled I will send you home"

"Thank you my king. You will kill Joffrey?" she asked. She showed him some of the bruises from the last beating. His face etched in anger.

"Perhaps I should let you do it after all, I will hold him down while you kill him"

Sansa was quiet for a long time. Finally she shook her head.

"I think I just want to go home now."

After Stannis was officially crowned, his first act was to send a raven to Robb Stark stating he would be welcome to the North so long as he would help Stannis when needed. He also wrote that he would be sending Sansa along shortly and would continue the search for Arya.

As he was listening to the usual parade of arse kissers there was a flurry of activity at the back of the hall. The audience turned round to stare as a very wet and bedraggled figure limped through them towards the throne. Stannis stood up and grinned widely as he realized who it was. The crowd looked on in bemusement as the two men stared at each other. The normally stern king grinning happily and the other in relieved exhaustion. The latter sank to his knees as he said

"My King. I am at you service."

The king inclined his head as he replied

"I am glad to see you too Lord Davos."

**Afterward**

When things were settled in the city, he sent Davos to accompany Sansa home. As they exited the city they were not aware that another person was hurriedly leaving. Bronn the sellsword had seen how things were in the city and decided an extended stay in the south was in order.

Tyrion had of course survived his injuries although he would be horrifically disfigured. Shae nursed him back to health in Littlefingers brothel. When he was better they planned their escape to the free cities.

In the meantime Tywin Lannister had fled to Casterly Rock. With half of his family either dead or in chains he knew it would be a matter of time before Stannis would come for him.

Stannis also knew a reckoning would come and so the two of the waited.


End file.
